monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Abiorugu Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy The Abiorugu is a Brute Wyvern, related to the Barroth, Uragaan, Deviljho, Brachydios and Duramboros. It is very similar to the Deviljho in the way it roars and attacks. This brute wyvern also demonstrates similar attacks to the previous mentioned monsters, such as Duramboros's tail slam, Deviljho's roar and breath attack style. Also a bluish-white Subspecies known as Giaorugu has been discovered in an unexplored polar region called the Polar Sea. It may share the same superfamily as Deviljho known as Violent Wyverns. Habitat Range Abiorugu are a species that originated in the New World and migrated to the Old World. The Abiorugu is very adaptable and the plates on its back could possibly be used to control its temperature. This ability means that this monster can survive in most habitats, if not all, similar to its fellow Brute Wyvern Deviljho. The Abiorugu has been seen in the Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Swamp and Great Forest. Ecological Niche Abiorugu are high in the food chain, they are large apex predators that roam the area looking for food, their role in the ecosystem is pretty much similar to their far cousin the Deviljho. Abiorugu can easily prey on Aptonoth, Mosswine, Bulldrome, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Popo, and even smaller predators such as Velocidrome, Giadrome, and Iodrome. However these large predators have to compete with other formidable predators such as Tigrex, Rathian, Nargacuga, Rajang, Khezu, Akura Jebia, Midogaron, Doragyurosu, and some Elder Dragons. Despite such formidable competition, Abiorugu are in no way shape or form weak as they're armed with deadly weapons such as powerful jaws filled with flesh ripping teeth, acidic saliva, scorching fire-breath, tail spikes, and blade-like tail. Each of these weapons can seriously injure prey, rival predators, and hunters. Biological Adaptations Abiorugu are rather nomadic creatures than territorial, moving from one place to another in search for food, their nomadic routine might be supported by the plates on their back that function to control their body temperature like Stegosaur's plate or Spinosaur's sail. Their tail, aside from being simple balancers for their massive body, were also shown to be deadly weapons, blade-like crimson colored bones grew on the edge of their tail which they use to slice their enemy and prey alike from close range and they could also shoot deadly projectile from their tail to harm their targets from distance, much like Nargacuga. As if these creatures weren't deadly enough, Abiorugu can scorch enemies to death with their fire breath attacks. Experts theorize that these animals have a flame-sac located in their bodies like Rathalos or Yian Garuga. An Abiorugu will constantly produce digestive juices with extremely high acidity like that of a Deviljho. On top of their heads these theropods have two bony plates with jutting horns that are used for display rather than weapons. Behaviour Abiorugu are known to be notoriously aggressive. Once provoked into battle, it will attack the opponent without delay with basic Brute Wyvern movements and some of its own like holding fireballs in its mouth, firing projectiles, Ground sweeping tail spins and more. Abiorugu are known for attacking monsters larger than themselves for prey aggressively piercing armor with acidic digestive juices from their mouths. Abiorugu are roamers, alternating between the Great Forest, Swamp, Jungle, and Snowy Mountains. Capable hunters, they will use brute force to overwhelm their prey, using their three pairs of large fangs to pierce the hides and vital organs. The blade-like tail and spikes are used more in self-defense or same-species fighting rather than hunting. Abiorugu have also been known to hunt in pairs and use team tactics to bring down prey or enemies. This makes hunting these creatures even more dangerous as they will combine their attacks with extreme deadly force. Category:Monster Ecology